


paralyzer

by savi0urdr3amer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons, boy do i love master/liege dynamics!!!, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi0urdr3amer/pseuds/savi0urdr3amer
Summary: Oh, how Severa is going to shudder beneath her tonight.





	paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday gf, here's some lucisev filth for u ♡♡♡
> 
> enjoy yet another shitty smut-filled extravaganza from ya girl. my work here is done and off to sleep (and eventually proofread) i go

Lucina’s been thinking about this constantly. In meetings with the newly promoted generals, in the conferences she had in the early afternoon with the rest of the nobles, and even in the midst of all the chaos and outfit changes and the servants reminding her _your majesty, you’re about to be late. Your next meeting is on the third floor in the commerce chamber and-_

Gods, she’s exhausted and tense and could probably quote the maids verbatim for how often they nag her now. She wants to push the stress of being a ruler of a now very damaged kingdom as far away as she can, and while she enjoys being Exalt, the consequences of her decisions on all of her people often keep her up at night and feel like too much to bear.

She supposes that’s where this fling with Severa comes in, and gods, does she need it tonight. She wouldn’t call it unconventional, no, but at the same time it contains some rather… intense flairs, she supposes. But if she’s being honest, that’s just the way their relationship is, and behind closed doors that ferocity is only magnified.

Lucina can hardly wait for when it’s dark and her schedule is finally wiped clean. She counts down the hours, the minutes, the seconds, to when she sees her girlfriend again and gets to do _exactly_ what she’s been fantasizing about all goddamn day.

Oh, how Severa is going to shudder beneath her tonight.

-

“Too tight?” Lucina asks as she ties the last knot and Severa’s posture straightens. It’s hard for her to hide her excitement as Severa shifts from side to side, her crimson hair flowing down her shoulders, and she shakes her head.

“No, it’s perfect,” She assures with a soft, gentle smile. It’s a bit humorous, Lucina thinks, because from Severa’s tone it sounds like she’s talking about far more inconspicuous and innocent concepts, but she’s keenly aware of what such a seemingly virtuous smile alludes to. Lucina knows what Severa likes and what she wants, and it’s the furthest thing from unadulterated.

But if she’s being honest with herself, she isn’t exactly… saintly, either.

“You know the usual drill?” Lucina asks as a reminder.

“Mmhmm,” Severa says with a nod. “What’s the word tonight? Flux?”

“We can go with that one,” Lucina answers. “I think I’m in the mood to be a bit rough with you tonight. Is that all right?”

“That sounds perfect, _your majesty_ ,” Severa purrs with a wink.

Lucina hadn’t told Severa to call her that tonight, but _Naga_ does she already like the sound of it rolling off her lips.

“So that’s the kind of game we’re playing tonight? You’ve read my mind.”

-

Lucina sits down on the chaise and crosses her legs, brushes her hair behind her shoulders, blue-black like veins against the wine-colored velvet.

“On your knees,” She orders, steeling her voice until she's domineering and cold.

Hardly more than a shadow, Severa obeys, sinks to her knees and awaits further orders.

“Keep your legs apart, pet. No getting yourself off,” She continues, bringing one hand to her mouth to rest her thumb on her lips. It’s like she’s examining Severa. Grading her.

“Your majesty, will you untie me?” Severa pleads, her earnest eyes like a dog begging for a scrap of food. It’s not a genuine request, Lucina knows, since Severa could easily halt the scene with one simple word or even cut if off entirely if something was wrong and she needed her wrists unbound.

This is all part of the game they’re playing, and Lucina knows far too well how much Severa gets off on being teased. This is just another way for Severa to fan the fires growing in her belly and allude to what she really wants. The offer is tempting, yes, but Lucina is a patient woman with a slow pace set in stone.

The same can’t quite be said for Severa. It’s still a virtue she needs to learn, and Lucina is more than willing to do just that.

“Why? So you can touch yourself?” Lucina goads with a low, husky laugh, bringing her boot up from the floor and grinding it between Severa’s legs. She watches with a sneer as Severa’s eyelashes flutter and she lets out a soft, startled groan, squirming from the friction.  

Seeing Severa so needy and high-strung has Lucina relieved that the two of them already relinquished the majority of their clothing; while the air is cool against her skin, she finds her body fueled by arousal, coursing through her like fire in her blood. She’s acutely aware of how frustrating it would’ve been to peel off the ridiculous layers of clothes she ordinarily wears, and she quickly decides that even her boots make her feel too confined, so she kicks them to the side of the chaise, leaving Severa flushed and hungry, her nipples hard and pupils widened with want in the low light.

“I’ll make you a proposition,” Lucina continues, lightly stroking Severa’s cheek. “If you’re good tonight and do exactly as I say… I may consider untying you earlier than planned. Does that sound like something you’re interested in?”

Lucina brings her thumb to Severa’s mouth, tracing the outline of her pretty swollen lips with the bluntness of her nail, and Severa nods eagerly, hastily, taking the pad of Lucina’s thumb into her mouth and suckling on it. Lucina watches, complacent, as Severa drags her tongue up the digit, hot and slick, and it makes her skin prickle with anticipation, taking her mind to much lewder prospects involving Severa’s tongue in a far less… appropriate place.

“That’s a good girl,” She coos, and her words make Severa melt like putty in her hands. “You know what I want, don’t you? Put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Severa inches closer to the chaise and glances between Lucina’s legs before looking up at her questioningly, painting a slight sheen on the tip of her thumb as she pulls her mouth away. Lucina still has underwear on.

“You heard me,” Lucina tells her dryly, spreading her legs in invitation. “You have a mouth. I want you to use it.”

Severa’s breath hitches as molten heat drips from her cheeks to her belly, settling between her legs with a lascivious burn that makes her want to instinctively jerk her hips and beg Lucina to _fuck_ her already. But nonetheless she obeys, lightly dragging her tongue up the sheer lace of Lucina’s underwear before latching her teeth onto the top of them and edging them slowly off her hips. She’s lucky because Lucina is compliant, shifting and wriggling her hips to make the process easier, and Severa shudders as the faint taste of Lucina’s arousal intoxicates her. It would seem that Lucina is enjoying this just as much as she is.

Severa sinks down and arches her back as she continues pulling them down Lucina’s legs, making the thickness of the rope intricately tied around her wrists and forearms press into her skin. Though it’s a familiar feeling, it never ceases to coax her more lustful and submissive side, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy relinquishing all control and letting Lucina use her like a toy to play with however she wanted.

Severa’s expression becomes curious as she pulls Lucina’s underwear down her ankles and holds them in her mouth, awaiting her next orders. Lucina can see the anticipation gleaming in her eyes, the salacious desire to please and do what she does best. The smell of Lucina’s arousal is thick and temptingly close, leaving Severa all the more eager to bury her head between Lucina’s legs.

“How considerate of you,” Lucina drawls, pleased. “I’ll remember that. You can put them on the floor.”

Severa acquiesces, now hardly able to contain her fervor, and Lucina can’t bring herself to resist weaving her fingers in Severa’s fiery hair and settling her between her legs. Severa exhales finally, a long, heavy sound as she parts Lucina with her tongue and fervently tastes her, exploring every wet, hungry crevice with a precision that makes quickly makes Lucina’s astute, tightly-wound body uncoil. She spreads her legs wider, giving Severa better access, and she fails to conceal the low moan that claws its way out of her throat as she grinds her core into the warmth of Severa’s mouth and tongue.

“That’s it,” Lucina moans, her praise bringing out a hum from Severa that makes her buck her hips, desperate for the same feeling against her clit.

Severa catches on easily and averts her attention upwards, pressing her tongue flat against the hood of Lucina’s clit before lightly sucking on it with a gentle shake of her head, and the pleasure that rolls through Lucina’s body makes her tremble. She grabs Severa tighter, taking in fistfuls of her hair as she feels the warmth of Severa’s breath against her skin, and the duteous, playful expression shining in her eyes makes Lucina want to revel in her authority and pin Severa to the bed, mounting her and pressing her cunt into her face and _fucking_ herself on top of her until she’s screaming.

Lucina slouches, arching her hips up as she rests one leg over Severa’s shoulder, angling it so that her heel rests between Severa’s prominent shoulderblades. Liquid heat makes the need surging between her legs unbearable, and she struggles to keep her composure as Severa’s skilled tongue unwinds her, making her normally cool, collected demeanor wither, revealing little more than a power-hungry princess indulging in her darkest and most intimate desires. 

“Do you like this?” She asks coyly, breathlessly, pursing her lips as she gasps in pleasure. She laughs softly, and it’s a low, rich sound edged with self-conceited want. “On your knees for me, being my pretty little pet for the night? Eating me out while you’re bound and helpless…”

Severa whimpers and writhes, her brows furrowing as Lucina’s words continue to ignite the arousal spreading through her body. It’s a mischievous, almost pitiful comment that would typically have Severa seething and lashing out, her words like the crack of a whip, but in a situation like this and when the words come from Lucina, it does nothing but make her increasingly desperate… To say that she likes this would be an understatement.

And gods, the thought of what Lucina plans to do to her after this makes Severa shiver excitedly, leaving her all too aware of the hot dampness between her own legs that so starkly contrasts the chill lurking in the air.

“You want this, don’t you?” Lucina continues with a sensitive groan, dropping her head back and screwing her eyes shut as the lust in her peaks. “ _Fuck me_ , Severa.”

She ravenously rolls her hips into Severa’s mouth, fucking her as Severa happily obliges and flicks at her clit with broad strokes. She alternates her quickening pace now, shifts between wrapping her mouth around Lucina’s clit and lapping at it with the tip of her tongue, and when Lucina’s breathing grows ragged she combines the two, feeling the muscles of Lucina’s thighs tensing around her head.

With another moan Lucina comes, panting out affirmation after affirmation, praising Severa as her orgasm washes over her. She trembles and gasps as Severa, undeterred, continues to nudge at her overstimulated clit, bringing an entirely different kind of pleasure to the forefront that makes her cries even louder.

Severa’s eyes flick upwards as Lucina’s moans finally subside, and she withdraws her mouth with a thick sheen on her lips, pressing them together and licking Lucina’s release from them. It’s an absurdly sexy sight that Lucina never gets tired of, and she wastes no time urging Severa up, sitting her on her lap. She’s more than keen on fucking her and her hands immediately search for skin she can touch and bite and _tease_. She raises her thigh as Severa settles on top of her, brings her nails to the jut of her hipbones to press her down, fully intent on tormenting Severa with the temptation of friction between her legs.

Lucina feels Severa quiver in anticipation as she eagerly begins to grind against her leg, seeking more of the phantasmal touch of Lucina’s fingertips roaming the inside of her thighs. Peeling off what little of her clothing Severa still has on is an easy feat when they’re both like this, too heated and engrossed in each other to worry about something so insignificant, and Lucina is pleased to discover that Severa is dripping as she pulls, almost tears off her panties, eager and ready to get what she craves.  

“You’d like this even more if it was the toy instead of my fingers between your legs, wouldn’t you?” Lucina murmurs, dragging out her words like they’re the slow lick of her tongue against Severa’s skin. Severa shudders and gets goosebumps, and the thought of fucking Severa while she’s on top of her like this has Lucina reeling with both power and desire, making a warm, familiar heat settle between her legs.

“Gods, yes,” Severa answers, though it’s more of a beg than a simple reply. She rolls her hips again, more desperately this time, seeking out Lucina’s touch with a soft whimper.

“Getting a bit carried away?” Lucina teases, bringing her other hand to Severa’s back to follow the ridges of her spine and pull her in closer so she can pepper kisses to her skin, and she momentarily grazes over the lavishly tied knots keeping Severa’s arms tied firmly at her back, admiring her handiwork with a vainglorious, lopsided smirk.

Lucina starts off right at the juncture of her neck, her lips grazing the space where Severa’s pulse pounds and dips into her collarbones. The sound Severa makes is nothing short of arousing, a high-pitched breathless moan that lets Lucina know exactly how needy she’s getting. A more sadistic, devious part of Lucina almost wants to drag it out more for Severa and watch her crumble into nothing, leaving her the epitome of a filthy libertine girl desperate for pleasure, the foil of the spinous, emotionally calloused warrior Severa was known so well to be.

It truly is both an honor and a drug to see Severa like this, at her most vulnerable- with every wall and shield down, driven both by trust and carnal desire. _Gods_ , does Lucina love it.

“Please,” Severa utters, no precision or brutality in her voice, consumed instead by a deprived rawness that makes Lucina feel like even more of a ruler, perhaps a goddess of sorts, than when she sits on the Ylissean throne.

“Have you already forgotten the formalities, pet?” Lucina teases between kisses, her lips and tongue and teeth following the soft, slight swell of Severa’s breast. Even without getting a response yet, Lucina’s admittedly just as eager, taking Severa’s taut nipple into her mouth and flicking at it with the wet tip of her tongue.

Severa gasps and instinctively bucks her hips, making the slickness between her legs drip onto Lucina’s fingers. The poor girl. She wants this so, so terribly.

“Well, good girls get what they deserve. And you’ve been _very_ good,” Lucina purrs thickly, briefly looking up to see Severa’s half-lidded eyes foggy, her pupils like planets in the dark cosmos of her eyes. A thin, glinting line of saliva breaks between Severa’s nipple and Lucina’s slick lips as she speaks.

Lucina starts off with one finger and watches smugly at how easily Severa’s cunt swallows the digit, drunk on her moans as she curls her finger and finds the right spot that makes Severa sing and squirm and tremble, relinquishing what little self-control she had left into Lucina’s hands. Severa’s brows knit with pleasure and she drops her head back as her lips purse, which leaves Lucina with a tempting offer that involves planting an endless constellation of bites on her exposed, pale skin. She finds herself drunk on the thought and swiftly deters her attention to Severa’s neck, pressing her lips to her pulse and nipping and _sucking_ until Severa is mewling.

Severa is hungry and already anticipating more. She quickly takes Lucina’s first finger to the knuckle and Lucina continues to add to the luxury of her moans as she adds another, languidly coiling her fingers and making Severa fervently ride her, almost bouncing on top of her to add to the pressure. The sofa beneath them groans and creaks from the weight and it would ordinarily worry Lucina that they’d damage it, maybe even break it doing something like this, but when she’s this aroused and has Severa exactly where she wants her, the whole situation is nothing but hot. She’s proud of herself, watching Severa vigorously take her fingers until there’s nothing left but the base of her hand, even her petite breasts swaying from the motion, and Lucina memorizes everything about her, freezes every frame in her head so she remembers tonight down to the smallest of details.

Severa shifts, squirms, letting out a frustrated moan as Lucina deliberately keeps her own pace, and she feels Severa try and shift her wrists as her other hand ghosts around her back. Lucina’s touch gives her chills, makes her spine arch and her chest heave, the faint line of her ribs peeking out from beneath her skin.

“What’s wrong?” Lucina coaxes, punctuating each word with the curl of her fingers. She holds them there, bent inside of her, and Severa’s cunt clenches impatiently around them. Lucina’s breath is warm and thick and husky, and her mouth is so close to Severa’s skin she can feel her words turning into sweat.

“My clit. Please, gods, _please_ ,” Severa urges, her typically well-kept hair a long, carmine mess that mixes with the knots and stands bright against her skin, hardly a different shade than the bruises that begin to show on her neck. When her hair is down like this it’s like a waterfall, shiny and dense and thick, and Lucina has to resist grabbing at it and pulling until it’s disheveled and full of tangles.

“Hm,” Lucina clicks her tongue, brings her hand back around and grips Severa’s hips so hard her short nails dig crescents into her skin. “I think you’ve omitted something very important, though,” She continues, holding Severa’s hip in place and keeping her from riding her as hard as she was.

Severa’s nostrils flare and her face wrinkles at the dissatisfaction of being denied, but she’s quick to offer an apology and ask for what she wants. Lucina knows she’s close now.

“Your majesty,” Severa hardly manages between gasps, trying not to jerk as Lucina squeezes her ass and smacks it. “Please touch me, your majesty, your majesty-”

Severa cuts herself off with a moan that’s closer to a scream as Lucina coils her fingers again, faster now, and brings her other hand between her legs and nudges at the hood of her clit with her thumb. She isn’t slow, not anymore, and her thumb quickly becomes slick as she messily toys at Severa’s clit. Lucina fucks her hard and fast and rough, pounds wave after wave of pleasure into Severa as she brings her hips up, only to slide herself back down on Lucina’s fingers and grind against the ridges where her knuckles become her palm. A worrier by fault, Lucina would usually worry that perhaps this would be a little _too_ rough, but she’s prompt to forego such a thought when Severa is like this, fucking her fingers with the intensity she was named after. So she mirrors that intensity, that fire, feeling the heat of Severa pulsing around her fingers, filling the room with nothing but velvety moans and wet, filthy sounds.

Severa clenches around her and quakes, stiffens as she comes, the release sending an electric surge of bliss through her body, and the only thing she can say is Lucina’s name, crying it out in choppy, breathless stutters. Severa doesn’t remember the last time she came this hard, with white spots in her eyes and tremors in what feels like every muscle in her body, and she clenches her thighs around Lucina’s hand as she shakes, rides out her orgasm as her jaw goes slack. She feels like jelly now, so malleable she’s like dough in Lucina’s hands, and Lucina withdraws her focus from Severa’s clit to cup her face. She pulls her in for a deep, brutal kiss, and Severa whines when Lucina nips at her bottom lip before pulling away. She’s slow to take her fingers out of her, knows painfully well how much Severa enjoys the feeling of being filled and fucked; the sound her cunt makes as Lucina finally withdraws from her is as arousing as it is lecherous, and the mess between her legs leaves Lucina’s fingers soaked and sticky, slick with release down to her wrist.

Severa melts into her, closes the space between their naked bodies, and she’s still out of breath as she kisses Lucina again, more tenderly this time.

“I take it that was to your liking?” Lucina asks between kisses, unable to conceal the smile tugging at her lips. She wraps her arms around Severa’s waist, holding her close, relishing in the heat radiating from her skin.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” Severa giggles and her voice softens with embarrassment and breathlessness. “Would it be too bold of me to ask for another round? With the toy this time?”

The thought has admittedly been lingering in the back of Lucina’s head this entire time. Fucking Severa with the toy strapped between her legs is about as enticing and powerful as it gets, and Lucina loves the feeling of fucking her with it, drinks in the way the harness rubs against her and gets her off as Severa crumbles.

“I’d love that,” Lucina answers, bringing her hands up to pry at the knots holding Severa’s wrists in place. Severa wriggles and lets out a heavy breath as the details of the fibers slide across her skin, sensitive and overstimulated but still absolutely enjoying the sensation. She did tell Severa she’d untie her earlier than planned tonight, after all, and Lucina is a woman of her word.

The weight of the ropes slithers to the floor as Lucina fully undoes the knots, freeing Severa’s hands, and she brings her hands back to her hips as Severa stretches, shaking the stiffness from her back and shoulders. Severa quickly reaches for Lucina’s debauched hand, taking her wet fingers into her mouth and licking them clean with slow, steady strokes of her tongue.

“My, you really are being a good girl tonight,” Lucina notes. Severa’s posture stiffens as Lucina removes her fingers, tacky and glossy, from her mouth, and she swallows. It’s a bit comical how briskly she loses control at the slightest whisper of the word, but more than anything it’s so hot it has Lucina reeling, fixating on all the ways she’s going to pin Severa down and fuck her with the toy between her legs until she’s sobbing.

“You flatter me, your majesty,” Severa answers, the slightest hint of her usual sarcasm and playfulness laced into her words. Lucina laughs.

“You don’t need to keep calling me that now, love,” She says.

“It’s got a lovely ring to it,” Severa halfheartedly protests.

“It does,” Lucina murmurs, if not just to stroke her own ego. “I hope you know that was only a preface for what I have planned for the rest of the night,” She purrs. “Think you can handle it?”

“Duh,” Severa chirps, a trademark phrase.

“Then I’d like you to put your money where your mouth is,” Lucina leans in to place a playful, hungry kiss on Severa’s lips. “I’m going to fuck you until the only thing you can say is my name.”

Severa is already out of breath again.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, your majesty.”


End file.
